Tsubasa Tail
by you are my love
Summary: Lucy is the lost sister of Sakura and what off Fai and Lucy falls in Love. right before the TOKYO REVELATIONS so Lucy is with them at that time.
1. The begning of anything

I dont own anything but enjoy.

* * *

Lucy was sleeping in her bed, in her dream; _a person came walking over to her._

"_Who are you?" Lucy asked the girl, _

"_My name is Tomoyo, Lucy" Lucy looked at her with a frowned. "How do you know my name, Tomoyo?" "Yuuko have talked with me in my dreams about you, Lucy" _

"…_Yuuko have…" _

"_Yes, Lucy. I know that you want to see Syaoran and Sakura again and you will soon"_

"…_.How" Lucy frowned. _

"_Right now, they are traveling around to find Sakura's feathers." _

"_What happed..?" Lucy asked worriedly._

"_Sakura have lost all her memories, and she'll eventually die without them, so they are trying to find her feathers." Tomoyo said._

"_I see…" Lucy frowned._

"_The __Witch of Dimensions__ wants to talk to you, so here" Tomoyo said as she gave Lucy the black Mokona._

"_This is all I can do for you, Lucy" Tomoyo said as Lucy waked up._

* * *

"Tomoyo, thank you." Lucy said as she called Yuuko.

"I have waiting you, Lucy"

"Yuuko, that favor you own me"

"What about it, Lucy"

"When they are leaving, I want to go with them"

"I see, I will have the black Mokona back" at that Lucy nodded as she sender Mokona back to Yuuko.

"They will come soon, Lucy"

"Thank you, Yuuko" Lucy said with a smile for the first time today.

"Lucy"

"Yes"

"There two more end just Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona"

"Who are the others?"

"A warrior called Kurogane and a wizard called Fai"

"Thanks" after that Yuuko turn off the conversation and Lucy stand up and walk over to her closet and took some black jeans, a black top, a white jacket and a staff out of her closet (the clothes Lucy have on, is familiar to Fai's clothes) and change into that and walked out, after she took her cope. She walked in Fairy Tail with a sad smile as she sat down and stared singing.

_Where is this warmth going?_

_When it's tomorrow, it'll vanish_

_If I synchronized the heartbeats of our chests_

_Will I be able to fall to the same depth as you?_

_I'm always, always by your side_

_No matter how far your heart may wander_

_While we drift inside the darkness_

_Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together_

_You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely,_

_Are a blade of unmalting ice_

_I bare my heart_

_And embrace you_

_Forever..._

Anyone stopped what they was doing and listening to Lucy's song

_Where are you going alone?_

_Are you just afraid of looking back?_

_The figure of my chest and the sad color_

_Even though I'm sure that they're actually very similar_

_With the same evanescence, we are gazing_

_At the place that we'll surely return to someday_

_No matter how we're separated inside this darkness_

_Our hearts call for each other with a stronger bond than anything_

_Even if you're laughing when you're lonely, I know it_

_I want to warm_

_Your cold fingers with my tears_

_I'm by your side..._

_While we drift inside the darkness_

_Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together_

_You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely_

_Are a blade of unmalting ice_

_I bare my heart and embrace you_

_I'm by your side_

_Forever..._

* * *

At the same time she stopped singing, Syaoran and the others fall down from the air and hit the floor.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Natsu and Gray chorused.

"Don't copy me Frost-man!" Natsu yelled.

"I could say the same Flamethrower!" Gray retaliated.

"Are you alright, princess?"

"Yeah, thank you, Syaoran" Sakura said as Lucy walked over to them and smiled

"Welcome to our world"

"Thanks" Fai grinned. "Where the hell did land us this time you pork bun?" Kurogane growled, pulling Mokona's cheeks.

"you are in a world called Earthland" Lucy answered Kurogane.

Then all of a sudden, all three of them were at sword-point. "Who are you people and how did you end up right in the middle of our guild?" a voice commanded. Everyone parted to let,

A young woman through who was armored and had flaming red hair.

"Hey who the hell do you think…?" Kurogane protested, but Fai cut him short, "It's not right to protest Kuro-tan. We have trespassed after all."

"Now-now Erza, maybe we should hear them out before we start threatening them" Mirajane said, smiling kindly at the four trespassers.

"Yeah, they don't seem to smell dangerous as well" Natsu said, thoughtfully, sniffing the air around Syaoran. "How the hell can you smell that you dolt!" Gray smirked. "Shut up frozen brain!" "Natsu's nose isn't something to sneeze at…" Erza said thoughtfully.

Through this entire commotion Syaoran,Sakura, Fai and Kurogane just stared, gobsmacked. "A very peculiar crowd they are…" Fai said with a grin. "They seem alright…" Kurogane growled.

"But it looks like Syaoran is better now…" Fai said, pointing at the boy. It was true; Syaoran was sitting and slowly drinking in everything, like a small boy who had walked out of his room after a very long time.

"Fine then, I'll listen to what they have to say," Erza announced. The swords around the dimensional travelers disappeared in an instant. "That is some impressive magic!" Fai noted.

"Why don't all of you get off the floor and sit down?" Mirajane said kindly. So they got up and sat down in the chairs nearby. "Well…" Syaoran began hesitantly; nervous because of all the eyes on him; but an encouraging nod from Fai soothed his nerves. "My name is Syaoran. This girl is Sakura. This is Fai and the one next to him Kurogane. We are travelers."

"Oh! So it means you have travelled to many places right? Have you met a dragon named Igneel?" Natsu asked, jumping up and down excitedly. But before he could say anything more, Erza smacked him right on his head saying, "It's rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking, do you understand?" "Aye sir!" Natsu said weakly, rubbing his head.

"I don't know who Igneel is Natsu-san," Syaoran said, "We don't know anything about this world actually." "What do you mean by 'this world'?" Levy asked. This time Mokona chose to answer, "That's because we are from a different dimension!" she said as she hopped onto Levy's hand. "You're so cute!" Levy sang as she nuzzled Mokona, who giggled. "Does that mean you are from Edolas?" Erza asked.

"No actually Erza-san…" Fai said with a smile. "Heh…! That means there are other dimensions other than Edolas?" Wendy asked, shocked. "Yes, there are many." Syaoran confirmed. This sent everyone standing there in shock… and when they recovered, all of them began clamoring over them, asking questions. Everyone forgot that Syaoran, Fai, Sakura and Kurogane were trespassers – they were given food and proper seats and treated like guests of honor.

"This going to be an interesting experience, don't you think so Kuro-puu?" Fai grinned. Kurogane just huffed in reply. Lucy walked over to them with close eyes.

"Minna, I have something I want to tell you." they looked at Lucy as she opened her eyes. Syaoran and Sakura gasped as they walked slowly over to her.

"L-Lucy, is that really you?" seeing her nodded, they ran over to her and hug her as she hug them back. After a moment they let go and smiled at her.

"Fairy Tail, I am not who you think I am" Lucy said.

"What do you, Lucy?" Erza asked

"I am not from this world"

"H-how"

"I came to this 7 years ago and… now is it time for me to leave"

"No no NO, WE ARE NOT LETING YOU, LUCE" Natsu yelled at her but she stand calmly with close eyes.

"I have to go now"

"Wait, my child" Master said as he walked close to her.

"Master, I…"

"I wish you good luck" master said.

"Thank you" Lucy said as she walked over to Mokona and the others.

"Are we ready to go now, Mokona" Mokona nodded as wings sprouted from Mokona's back and the ground began to envelope them.

* * *

plz R&R


	2. The City Tokyo

I don't own anything but Enjoy.

* * *

Lucy's pov.

We landed in a shattered place. I looked around and walked away from the others for some time alone while I thought about the last world and why Fai used magic to save us. "Is she alright." I heard Syaoran asked Kurogane.

"She is still sleeping for now."

"That was a close call but we made it" Fai said as I walked closer to them while I looked at Fai.

"But Fai, I thought that you were not supposed to use magic" Mokona frowned.

"mmnnn, that was a diffident kind of magic, that I have use in the past. This magic has a sound" he said, smiling. I just looked at him with a frowned.

"You won't have to do that off I have come up with a better escape plan in the first place, I am really sorry." Syaoran looked at him. Fai laid a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you have done a great job" Fai smiled at him. I walked away again while I sighed.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Fai asked me worried.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"It's noting…" I said as we walked away from the place where we landed. After some time it started raining.

"Aw, this is weird rain, it hurts" Mokona said, hiding under my cope. I looked at my hand.

"It's burning" I looked around and saw a building and point over to it.

"It looks like that building over there is saved for the rain." I said as we ran over to the building.

"Almost there, we should be saved once we reach it" Fai said.

"If we had taken any longer, we'd be full of holes" Fai said.

"Safe" Mokona said, Kurogane looked to the side.

"No, it doesn't seem so." I looked behind myself and gasped. I saw death people with blood and arrows in they'd bodies.

"I'll go check the situation inside."

"Be careful" Fai said as Syaoran walked inside with Mokona. I looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, it's a good thing you're asleep" I said as I sat down and I lay my hands on my arms.

"What's wrong, Lucy" Fai asked.

"I'm cold, that's all but don't worry about me, I am alright" I said but Fai gave me his jacket so I could be warm again. After some time we heard a scream as I got up and ran over to there Syaoran and Mokona walked over. I hidden by a wall and saw some people and Syaoran with an arrow in his leg. The lender shoot after Syaoran but a rock stopped the attack by Kurogane.

"It's like this every time you wander around a bit" Kurogane said as Fai walked over to me with Sakura in his arms. I looked away from Fai and down on the ground with a frowned.

"White meat boll, my blade"

"Right"

"You're the ones getting in _our_ way" Kurogane said as I stepped out and looked at them.

"Are you the boss?" I asked.

"She's pretty conceited, isn't she?"

"Does she think she can win against Kamui?" _Kamui? _

"Kamui, do you remember me?" anyone looked at me like I was crazy, I sighed.

"What about I tell you my name?"

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Name's Lucy, Kamui" Kamui jumped down and walked over to me.

"It is that really you?" I nodded as he takes my hand and walked away with me but stopped up and looked be hidden him.

"Take the others with you and give them a room to stay in and you Lucy, please stay with me for now" Kamui said and I nodded as we started walking again to underground. I felt a great power come from the water as we came closer to the water. Kamui sat down and I laid my back against the wall with close eyes.

"Lucy, it is good to see you again."

"You too but where is Subaru?" I asked.

"In the water"

"I see" I said as I walked closer to Kamui and hug him and he laid his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. After five minters, I let go and stand up.

"I should go crack on Sakura and the others, Kamui." He nodded as I turn around and walked up from the underground. When I was about to go in the room, I heard Kurogane and Fai talked. The last thing I heard was Fai who said "he doesn't want to make anyone unhappy because of their involvement with him." At that I frowned and walked away and saw Yuuto and Kusanagi walked past me. After an hour I came back and walked in the room only to see they asleep and my bands hidden my eyes as tears ran down on my face and I walked slowly over to Fai and sat down, I laid my hand on his cheek and then let go again left to the underground water. I saw Kamui when I came down as he walked closer to me and gave me a hug….

* * *

The next morning I woke up in the room where we are staying for now, I was the first to wake up so I chose to find Kamui for some new clothes. I stand up and walked out to find Kamui walked over to me with some clothes. I smile and took the clothes and walked in the room again and laid it on the bed exact my. I walked out with my clothes and change into that, it was a black top, white pants, brown shoes and a cope like Kamui's. I walked in the room again and saw Fai stand with his clothes. I walked over to him with a frowned as I looked up at him. I laid a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong." He asked as I let go and walked out again but he took my hand, stopping me from leaving.

"Talk to me, Lucy" I took my hand to me and started running away from Fai but he ran after me.

"Lucy, please stop running away" I stopped where none can find or see us. I laid my back against a wall and Fai laid one of his hands on the wall and the other took my chin and lifts my face up so he could look at me. I looked up on him with fear in my eyes. His hand goes to my cheek, he looked at me with a frowned and hurt in his eyes.

"Why are you so scared?"

"Fai…I ….it have nothing to do with you…"

"Lair"

"Fai…why do you care?"

"Because I care about you!" I gasped.

"Let go of me" I muttered weakly.

"No" Fai said.

"…."

"Lucy, please…"

"Alright… I love…you…Fai" I muttered. His hand goes down to my chin and lifts my face up again and came closer. I closed my eyes as his lips touch my… I laid my hands on his chest as he laid his hands on my waist and holder me tight, after some minters he put back and looked at me with a smile.

"And I you, Lucy" he said as I laid in for another kiss…

* * *

ten minters later we walked down. Right before we walked over to the others, I laid in for a kiss as I laid my hands on his chest. I let go and walked over to the others with a smile while I thought about what just have happen for me and Fai.

"What's up people?" I said as they looked at me and Fai.

"While you are staying here, we will have you work but not Lucy for some reason, Kamui want you to stay here" I gasped as I took a step forward.

"No, I want to-"I was cut off by Fai who laid a hand on my shoulder and shook his head and walked past me, I looked at him in shock and there down on the floor.

"Let's go" Syaoran said while he walked away with Fai, Mokona and the others.

"Be safe, Fai" I whisper as I turn around and left for the roof. On the roof, I looked around and saw Fai, Syaoran and the rest drive away from here…. After an hour I heard them come back and I ran down to them and stopped running and walked over to Fai and the rest. He looked at me smiling.

"Are you alright?" I asked, seeing him nodded I smile. I want to hug him so badly but we have chosen to act like friends when we are with others but alone are another thing.

"You don't understand I have to get down there" Syaoran said. We looked at him and Satsuki.

"You can't get down there." I walked over to them and looked at Satsuki.

"Satsuki, there is something down there underground Syaoran is looking for… so please let him go down there." I said, looking at Satsuki. She looked down and there up on me and Syaoran.

"Alright" she started running and we after her. Then we got there Syaoran jump in the water as I gasped.

"SYAORAN DON-" I was cut off by Fai who laid a hand over my mouth, I looked up at him as he shook his head and let go of me. After some time we saw blood coming up.

"Are Syaoran alright?" I asked out in the blue, anyone looked at me with shock and fear in they'd eyes.

"Syaoran…" Fai said. He gave me Mokona and jump in the water.

"FAI!" I scream after him and was about to jump in the water too but anyone hold me back from jumping into the water. I started to cry as they let go of me and I fall down on my knees, holding my face in my hands. Ten minters later, the water created a water stream. Kurogane ran down to us.

"Kurogane, Syaoran and Fai haven't come out from the water" I yelled.

"What stay here" he said as he ran to the edge as the water came our way, he stopped and glared at the ground and so did I. Syaoran stand with his right hand over his mouth and in the other he hold Fai's t-shit and have blood over the most of his clothes. His eye has change blue the same as Fai's…

"His eye is…blue" Kurogane said. I jump down to Syaoran and took his right hand.

"You… ate it… his eye didn't you" I asked him as he kicked me and I hold my hand over my stomach.

"I will take the right eye now" he said as I stood up and glared at him.

"…hand Fai over"

"…The source of magic is in both blue eyes. After I have taken both, he won't be able to use it"

"Hand Fai over" I then kicks him against a wall, breaking Syaoran's right arm. Right after that Kurogane joined me. I hold Fai tight to me as tears ran down on my face.

"You… aren't the kid. The 'aura' is different" Kurogane said.

"But… you aren't a different guy"

"I will get the feathers back, no matter what." Syaoran said, using Fai's magic at Kurogane.

"So you ate his magic too, did you" I glared at Syaoran.

"In order to get the feathers back, I need to take everything I need and eliminate everything that interferes"

"Fai... he changed for you and Sakura so that you could smile just a little." Kurogane said.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, KID?!" he yelled.

"Everyone…!" Sakura said. I looked at her.

"Sakura!" Mokona said.

"what's going on" Kurogane said. After that 'Syaoran' came in from the portal and stand in front of Syaoran.

"The half of my heart that I gave to you long time ago, once the seal had been broken on this. The magician tried to return it to you together with that stolen right eye. But once the seal has disappeared, it cannot be returned by any method. The magician should have known that too yet he risked it anyway. Most likely" 'Syaoran' said. I looked at Fai, shocked.

"I have always been watching through your right eye. All the things you have done and the people you have met. The fact that you consider Sakura over there most precious to you. Doesn't come from 'my heart'! It's from you!"

"My sword!"

"Eh!?"

"Give me my sword!"

"O- Okay!" Mokona was bringing out Kurogane's sword but Hien came out and Syaoran took his sword and let out flames. I turn around so the flames won't hurt Fai.

"When I gave you half of my heart, I said this to you across the 'mirror'" 'Syaoran started.

"That before the seal on your right eye dissolved and my heart separated from you. A heart that was not my but your own might be born in you. I gambled on that coming true. I trusted that among the people you lived with day by day. Your own heart would foster and grow. But, if the seal should be broken and, despite all the time that had passed, it wasn't enough, and you were without a heart. If you continued to be only a created thing who had acted wildly and forcefully, I would eliminate you." He continued as he called his sword out.

"Raiteishourai!" 'Syaoran' yelled. After that the real Syaoran and clone Syaoran continued to fight.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled as 'Syaoran' stopped his sword and looked over to Sakura.

"Don't kill Syaoran!" at that Syaoran let his sword go in 'Syaoran's leg and pulled it out and walked over to Sakura and cut the boll Sakura was in and step in to her and took the feather and gave it to Sakura.

"I need to get the feathers back no matter what. There are no more feathers in this world so, I have no need to stay in this world anymore. I'll look for more feathers in the next world." He let go of Sakura and left for the next world. Subaru picked her up.

"I woke you up at the most painful moment…." _Subaru…_

"Subaru!" Kamui said as he came closer to Subaru and hug him.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Kamui."

"I'm so glad you woke up. Let's hurry and go to the next world"

"Wait"

"We have to go before that guy catches up to us."

"Please wait"

"Subaru…" Kamui said.

* * *

After we get in the emergency room. I stood lay up on a wall with tears in my eyes as Satsuki try to help Fai.

"…it's no use" I gasped as I fall down on the floor. _No it can't be like this, I just have said it to him, that I love him. He can't die yet. FAI! I love you._

"What do you mean!?" Mokona asked.

"His eyeball has been gouged out. In a case like this, it's not uncommon to die just of shock alone and we don't have the right kind of medicine here."

"Please Yuuko do something off you don't, Fai will die"

"Don't…" Fai mumbles weakly. I gasped.

"If I continue to live… Syaoran's magic will also live. It's only half the magic, but it's too great… He won't be able to be… stopped"

"Fai, don't… I – "I was cut off by Kurogane hit the wall with his hand.

"… What kind of person would just resign himself to that." Kurogane took Fai's t-shit and lift him up and was about to hit him as I laid a hand on Kurogane's arm with tears in my eyes as I looked at him and shook my head and he let go of Fai as I sat down beside Fai.

"Fai…I…"

"I'm sorry, Lucy" I gasped again as I looked away with a frowned.

"Yuuko, is there a way for us to save Fai?"

"…there is. However if I were to do it, the price would be too heavy to bear."

"What can we do…?" Mokona asked.

"The water has almost all disappeared!" Kusanagi said. We looked at him in shock.

"It's I appeared right there…"

"No, it is my fault. As soon as we arrived in this world, we were pulled toward a sunken power underneath the water. The one who drew that girl into the sleep was I. So… even if what happened afterward was unavoidable. It was my fault that it occurred inside that basement. " Subaru said.

"… Whatever the cause was, it won't bring back the lost water. You seem to have an idea."

"Yes. It has been a while, Yuuko"

"It has"

"I have a request. I would like to have water, enough to fill the underground reservoir."

"There will be a price. The same as I gave you two the means to cross dimensions as twins."

"I understand."

"Lucy please ask me to fill the underground reservoir full of water and then as an exchange for you requesting Subaru's wish, ask of Subaru. That he gives his blood, a vampire's blood to Fai. A vampire's ability to heal far surpasses that of a human's. Even more so, since those two are purebred. If he receives that blood. Fai will not die. "

"No, if he becomes another interference like that hunter…." Kamui said. I looked at him with a frowned.

"…Kamui… please" I asked.

"Lucy…"

"Will Fai turn into a vampire?" Mokona asked as I laid a hand on her head.

"Will he have to suck the blood of lots of people like in a book that Yuuko showed me once?"

"He will if he receives the vampire's blood and nothing else. Lucy that Fai does not die is your request. Fai doesn't wish for it therefore, the responsibility for making him live must also fall on you."

"What do I have to do?" I asked Yuuko.

"You will become his bait. When he drinks Subaru's blood, he will drink your blood with it. If that happens it will make Fai only able to accept your blood."

"That means, if anything happens to Lucy. Fai will…"

"He will die"

"I understand, I will do it, please hand over the blood Subaru…"

"Stop" Fai muttered weakly

"Shut up Fai, I won't let you die but if you want to die so badly I kill you later myself until then live"

"I'll do it."

"But Kamui…"

"I don't want anyone to mess with Subaru's blood again." Kamui said as he walked over to me.

"Hold out your arm." He said as I do it. He made a cut in my and his arm and hold his arm over my. Some blood drop off and fall down in Fai's mouth. Fai transforms in agony after drinking it.

"Hold him down" Kamui said as I did it.

"The structure of his body is changing. Of course it hurts"

"Would you mind leaving for a while?"

"Get Sakura out of here" I said to 'Syaoran' and he took her up and left.

"What will happen to his left eye?"

"The wounds prior to becoming a vampire won't heal, because it has been gouged out it will be empty."

"Vampire isn't eternally young and immortal. That is only a legend. They are not weakened by the sun or holy water. Since these two are of 'pure breed' they possess extraordinary healing powers. Since Fai's is already longer because of his strong magic powers, this won't really change it. Lucy your lifespan increases too and unlike before blood, the blood of a prey is needed to live."

"You agreed to become 'prey' without even being aware of this?"

"I had to do it, if I have waited any longer Fai would have die and I won't allow that at no matter what." I started.

"Besides I have fate in Yuuko to find a way to help Fai." After that Fai looked at me weakly and there fall down on the bed and falls asleep. I sat beside of him and looked at him.

"It's alright, let him rest for now, Lucy."

"I know, Subaru …but can… I get some time alone with Fai?" I asked as he nodded and 'Syaoran' came in with his eye band and gave it to me. I took it and gave Fai it on as they left me and Fai alone. I laid a hand on his head while tears ran down from my eyes.

"Fai… I love you…" I stood up and walked out and saw anyone stand there, worry.

"I am fine just give me some time, alright" I asked, anyone nodded as I walked in the room again and sat down beside the bed and fall asleep while I hold Fai's hand tightly…. I woke by Fai hold me in his arms, walking to the others was.

"Fai, are you alright?" I asked him worry.

"Yeah, Lucy" I smile as he laid me down and gave me his jacket. I hold it tight as 'Syaoran', Kurogane and Mokona walked over to us.

"Is Sakura asleep yet?" Fai asked.

"No she is outside"

"What!?"

"Yuuko's price for the water, Sakura is trying to find it"

"By herself?"

"Yes"

"I will go look for her" Fai said as he took a step forward but I took his hand making him stopped, he looked at me as I shook my head.

"Don't, it will hurt her more than any wounds." 'Syaoran said.

"You are really the Syaoran we know" Fai said and sat down beside of me and took my hand.

"She will be fine, Fai" I said. After an hour Sakura came back with wounds. Fai, Kurogane and 'Syaoran' ran over to her. When they came back with her, I started to heal her. After some time I have done all I could.

"I have done all I could but she will be fine." I said as Fai took my hand and hold it tight. After that Yuuko told us everything what Fei Wong has in mind. I looked away, remembering my past and why I left Crow Kingdom.

"Therefore you should choose what to do from now on."

"…I'll continue the journey in order to find… Syaoran…" I looked at Sakura.

"If you go after Syaoran, you'll be doing what Fei Wong expects you to do"

"…Even so, I'll go in order to get Syaoran's heart back."

"I wonder if I could stay with you. Right now my left eye is where Syaoran is. Since the same magic origin will attract each other, it should make it easier to find Syaoran." Fai said as he let go of my hand and took Sakura's hand, I looked away. _I know that he love me but still it is hard to see him with others women. _

"…That is what Fai really wants to… do? When I said I want to go… you're hiding what you really want to do… are you?"

"This is really what I want to do. I'm not able to use healing magic, I'm a magician who can't heal your injuries but would you let me to stay with you?"

"No matter you can or not use magic… Fai is Fai" he took her hand up to his lips and kiss her hand while saying.

"My only princess." I frowned at that.

"Mokona wants to travel with anyone too. What about Kurogane?"

"I want to go back to Nihon Koku, that didn't change but I will come with you guys. Besides I want to meet the man I've been looking for."

"What about you Syaoran and Lucy?"

"There is something I want to get back. It probably won't to come back but… if I can protect what I want to protect. I will go with you."

"And you, Lucy?"

"… I left Earthland with no regrets but I made a promise to Makarov when I came to Fairy Tail so I want to go with you and I have more than one promise." I looked down at the floor while Fai looked at me.

"Understood, well then go on as you wish."

The next day…

"Thank you for all you have for us." I said as I walk over to Subaru and Kamui with a smile.

"Lucy… we will meet again someday in the future… right…." Subaru asked as I hug them and they laid a hand on my waist. I let go and walked to the others as wings sprouted from Mokona's back and the ground began to envelope them.

"Next time you come back, we'll give the feather to you."

"…yes"

* * *

done, so what do you think, love or hate it?

plz R&R


End file.
